


Lost and Found

by amazing_vibes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, M/M, Violence, but like it's not a lot, i guess, like someone ends up in the, there is a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing_vibes/pseuds/amazing_vibes
Summary: 5 times Harry Potter found Draco Malfoy and 1 time Draco Malfoy found Harry Potter. Literally.An eighth year hogwarts story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetaed so please let me know if there is any obvious mistakes. also if you have any constructive critism im all for that!!!  
> i'm crossposting on wattpad as well.

Draco was going back to Hogwarts, mostly, because he really didn't know what else to do, but also because it was part of his deal with the ministry. The stupid deal Stupid Harry Potter had made with the ministry when he defended him in the trials. Stupid Harry Potter who could make everyone do anything by the mere whiff of his hand. It all just resulted in Draco being indebted to Stupid Harry Potter. And he would never be able to pay him back for this. Stupid Harry Potter surely loved having Draco in his pocket. He was probably plotting all the things he was going to make Draco do now that Draco literally owed him his life several times over. Stupid Harry Potter with his Stupid saviour complex and his Stupid scar that everyone worshipped. 

Draco was so deep in his self pity spiral that he didn't notice the compartment door opening. He stared out the window with a scowl on his face trying to think of all the ways Stupid Harry Potter was a totally the worst person on earth. 

"Oh.. Malfoy.. Can I sit here?" The voice made draco jump and he was ready to curse out the person that no they very well could not sit here, could they not see that draco was very much not in the mood to listen to anyone gush over Stupid Harry Potter who had oh so graciously saved poor Death eater Malfoy.

However, when he looked up to do just that, he completely froze because wasn't that just great? It was the prat-who-lived himself. The fight fizzled out of Draco and he just half-heartedly shrugged and went back to staring out the window this time just to avoid looking at Stupid Harry Potter's face with his Stupid green eyes and his Stupid hair that never would lay down flat. Stupid Potter sat down across from him looking expectantly at Draco, but Draco didn't react nor moved his eyes from the window. Couldn't Stupid Harry Potter have given Draco at least till they arrived at the castle before he started holding the debt over his head. Wasn’t Stupid Harry Potter supposed to be the bigger person with the heart of gold. Draco had heard that Stupid Harry Potter had even tried to get the Dark Lord to show remorse and surrender. What a stupid Stupid Harry Potter thing to do. 

"MALFOY," Stupid Harry Potter almost yelled, when draco hadn't reacted to the first couple of times he had said his name. 

Draco sighed and answered a tired "What?". He couldn't get himself to turn his head and actually look at Stupid Harry Potter. Definitely not because he would start crying, because Malfoys didn't cry in public. Not that being a Malfoy meant anything anymore. If Draco was honest he would rather not be a Malfoy, because look at the good it had done him. 

"Are you okay?" Stupid Harry Potter asked. His fake concern was very convincing, if it wasn’t for the fact that Draco knew that Stupid Harry Potter did not care one bit about Draco’s feelings, he might even have answered honestly. 

"Yes, Potter. What do you want?" Draco desperately hoped Stupid Harry Potter couldn't hear the small quiver in his voice. 

"Nothing, Hermione and Ron are making out in our compartment and I got tired of third wheeling them. So I went for a walk and found you."

"Right," Draco said with none of his usual drawl. "Where is your usual fan group.”

Stupid Harry Potter snorted: "Oh the ones that just want to stare at my forehead and be to scared to say anything to me."

"Mhmm..." 

"Why are you here alone? Where are the other slytherins?" Stupid Harry Potter asked instead. 

"Somewhere not here," just because Draco owed Stupid Harry Potter everything didn't mean he would have to like it. Draco added on in a mumble. "probably a lot better than here"

"But it’s Hogwarts?"

"Exactly," sighed Draco. "Not all of us are gonna get star treatment when we get there like you, boy saviour and the rest of the golden trio"

"I'm not a saviour," Stupid Harry Potter mumbled and said directly to Draco: "And you were pardoned, and all charges were dropped against you?" 

"Try telling that to all the students that lost family and friends to the Dark Lord’s cause and all the people tortured last school year," Draco didn't even have the energy to sound aggravated; he was too tired. Tired with his life. With this conversation and most of all with Stupid Harry Potter who never could keep his Stupid Hero nose out of other people’s business. 

Maybe Stupid Harry Potter finally got Dracos malaise with the whole situation or he just didn't know what to answer, but no matter, Stupid Harry Potter finally shut up and he too looked out the window. Draco relaxed his shoulders and was able to actually focus on the landscape outside. The trees and hills flying by had a calming effect and Draco almost forgot that Stupid Harry Potter was sitting there across from him. 

The wonderful silence was unfortunately broken by Stupid Harry Potter asking him if he wanted to play chess. 

"Sure, Potter, whatever you want." And thus Potters little games must begin. At first it might start out like this with small asks that sounded like he had a choice and then later they would end it with who knows what, but it surely would be something that would not end well for Draco.  
When he didn’t get a reaction at first Draco turned his head and saw Stupid Harry Potter’s Stupid face looking at him with surprise. 

"Wait really?" 

"Didn’t I say so?"

"Yeah, but I never actually expected you to say yes." 

"Then why did you ask, " Draco looked one last time at Stupid Harry Potters face and leaned his head to rest against the window. He closed his eyes and muttered: "Merlin, Potter, you’re so stupid. Can you please make up your mind, or let me sleep." 

"Oh sorry, I- you- I will let you be, you could just have said you didn't want to be disturbed," Stupid Harry Potter actually sounded like he meant it. What a fool.

"Sure I could," Draco just wanted to left alone. Why didn't Stupid Harry Potter leave him alone? What did he want from him? Draco tried thinking of all the possible reasons Stupid Harry Potter would seek him out this early on the train ride. He risked a quick look at Potter who too looked deep in thought. His eyebrows scrunched up making his forehead wrinkled. Draco's fingers twitched - probably because he wanted to punch the Stupid Harry Potter’s stupid face. 

Draco had thought Stupid Harry Potter would leave him alone when the silence got to awkward but no Draco had to sit the whole train ride definitely not being constantly aware of Stupid Harry Potter and his Stupid green eyes that would try to stare holes into Draco’s face. It was a new tactic Draco had to admit, but also quite useless, so he couldn't really see what was Stupid Harry Potter's plan here.  
When it finally was time for them to leave the train Draco tried getting to the carriages as quickly as possible, avoiding everybody else and keeping his head low. The students around him seemed more caught up in their own world and each other to really care about him at this point. He would take whatever blessings he could get. Fortunately, he also managed to lose Stupid Harry Potter in the crowd.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry starts stalking draco. draco is confused.

The Slytherin table was quite sparsely populated and one could suppose that he should have expected it, but it still hurt looking down and seeing the empty spaces where people had sat before. People who were dead or in prison or simply choosing to continue their education elsewhere. He didn’t really fault the other Slytherins from his year for not coming back. It was the logical thing to do really, and it wasn’t their fault that Draco was forced to be here. 

The Sorting went by for longer than usual mostly on account of all the muggleborns who didn’t get letters last year. Draco could muster up a bit of pity for all the bright eyed eleven-year-olds who were sorted into Slytherin. It would not be easy for them. Well it wouldn’t be easy for any of them. Draco could excuse them for leaving such a huge gap in between themself and him. He didn't mind at all. What was even the point anymore? Well, there was one thing he minded a great deal and that was Stupid Harry Potter staring at him from across the hall. He wasn’t even doing anything just staring while talking to his fellow Gryffindors. 

Headmistress Mcgonagall gave a long speech about school unity and how they had to help each other overcome these hard times and bla bla bla something something prejudice. Quite hypocritical of her Draco thought, as if she hadn’t been the one to throw all of the Slytherins under the hippogriff just a few months ago when Pansy had wanted to give up Stupid Harry Potter to the Dark Lord. Admittedly a terribly foolish thing to suggest. However, it still didn’t give Mcgonagall the right to just assume that every single Slytherin was evil. Especially since there were small children present. Well, it wasn’t really Draco’s problem anymore now was it, she could bloody well talk all she wanted about inter-house unity; it wouldn’t work. 

***

And wasn’t Draco just always right. Classes had barely started before he was shoved into walls and "accidentally" dropped all his things. 

On one these occasions Draco could have sworn it was that Patil girl from Gryffindor. So not even Stupid Harry Potter's friends were too good to some good ol' hallway bullying. How lovely. 

As Draco was picking up his potions assignment from the floor, praising himself lucky that he had spelled all his things impervious, another pair of hands handed him a piece of parchment that had flown a bit away. Draco could recognise those hands everywhere. Those two hands had pulled him out of a roaring fire and those hands had taken his wand. No, there was no doubt. It was Stupid Harry Potter. 

"Thank you, Potter," Draco said as he stood up taking the paper from Stupid Harry Potter, who had his suspicious face on. The one that always meant that he was about to ask Draco very personal questions and then afterwards start stalking him. So Draco weighed his options and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. Like this was just a normal day, and like Draco didn’t do anything but pick his belongings of the floor. which, for the record, happened quite often. 

"Why were you on the floor?" Stupid Harry Potter asked like Draco had a weird pass time of making snow angels in the middle of Hogwarts hallways. 

"Putting up traps for first years," Draco sighed and when Stupid Harry Potter opened his mouth he hurriedly added. "No, Potter I'm just trying to get to the library to finish my homework." The library was one of the few places Draco still felt relatively safe since Madam Pince kept everyone in perfect order. Who could’ve imagined that he would ever feel gratitude to that old witch. 

"Oh, I'm going there too. We can walk together." Maybe Stupid Harry Potter's plan was to get Draco to do his homework? That wouldn’t be the worst this that could happen he supposed.

Draco walked with a straight back, clutching his things close to his chest and trying to pretend like he wasn’t walking next to the-boy-who-had-saved-them-all. this proved to be a rather hard thing to do, since the before mentioned saviour of the British Wizarding World would not stop talking. He just kept prattling on about something. Exactly what, Draco wasn’t too sure about, possibly quidditch? Stupid Harry Potter was talking so fast and incoherent, and Draco hadn't really kept up with who was winning this years cup, so he really could not care less. Suddenly, Draco noticed, the stream of words next to him stopped and Stupid Harry Potter was looking at him expectantly. 

"What?" Draco said with a frown raising his eyebrows.

"I was just asking if you would like to join later, we’re doing an eighth year quidditch match and you're really the only other good seeker."

"My, Potter, was that a compliment? Or have I momentarily gone crazy?"

"Probably the latter, except permanently," Stupid Harry Potter smirked at him and had the audacity to wink at Draco, too. "But for real do you wanna play?" 

Draco considered for a bit if doing Stupid Harry Potter's bidding here would outweigh actually having to get on a broom again. Eventually, when the pause got too long he answered: "No, I'm sorry Potter, but I'm terribly busy with homework" 

"Ugh, you're worse than Hermione, can’t you at least take off one afternoon from boring schoolwork?" 

"Not all of us can rely on our fame to get a job after school, Potter" Draco looked stiffly ahead. "Maybe you should listen more to Granger."

Stupid Harry Potter shot him a wry look: "I think that's one of the first times I have ever heard you say Hermione’s name and in a positive context"

"So, what's your point. Do you really expect me to go around spewing all that bullshit out. You must know I'm not that stupid" 

"Nah, I know," And Draco’s shoulders relaxed from a tension he hadn’t been aware of. He hadn't believed in that whole blood purity shit for a long time. 

“Good. You have been stalking me enough that you should know at least that if nothing else,” Draco was pleasantly surprised when Stupid Harry Potter turned bright red and started mumbling about how he didnt stalk him. Draco gave him one of his pointed looks and asked him what he was doing right this moment. 

"I'-I'm not stalking you, I'm just talking to you," Stupid Harry Potter looked genuinely confused. 

"Yes, not stalking at all, when you just 'coincidentally' show up everywhere I am and then follow me around without me asking you to" Draco felt a bit of the old fight spark up in him. 

"Oh... Do you want me to stop. I can leave you alone if I'm bothering you" Draco felt the fight slowly fizzle out of him as he looked at Stupid Harry Potter and his Stupid puppy dog eyes filled with a hurt that really had to be a show. 

"I don’t care what you do, Potter, it's not like it matters what I think. You're gonna stalk me anyway" Stupid Harry Potter opened his mouth, probably to protest that, but Draco just held up a hand: "Potter I don’t care okay? Do whatever you want." The thoughtful look on Stupid Harry Potter could not bode well for Draco. 

Apparently, the thoughtful look had meant that Stupid Harry Potter was going to keep following him around but now with the added bonus of frequent visits when Draco was studying in the library. Draco was growing more and more suspicious of the fact that Stupid Harry Potter always knew when Draco was there, because it would never be more than a ten minutes from Draci sat down and started spreading out his books before the chair across from him was pulled out with a scraping noise and Stupid Harry Potter's things were dumped on the other side of the table. Draco didn’t really think a lot of studying went down across from him since he could feel eyes boring into his head. But Draco refused to acknowledge that he wasn’t alone no matter how annoying it became. 

Today however was different. Draco had actually been sitting in peace and quiet for a whole hour and it had really helped him on making a good dent into his runes assignment. When suddenly a very out of breath Saviour threw himself down on the chair across. No books followed and this warranted a look up from Draco. The sight was something to say the least and he wasn’t the only one who was staring at a very windswept and heavily sweating Harry Potter. Stupid Harry Potter and his Stupid hair that always looked like a bird was nesting in there. Now more than ever did Draco really want to just try to flatten it a little. It really was a shame of all wizards that he couldn't even keep order in his own hair. 

"Potter" Draco couldn't stop himself. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" 

"Sitting" Potter didn’t even have the shame to pretend like he hadn't run all the way there. 

"But why? Where are you books? And why in the world does it look like you ran all the way here?" 

"Oh, I was out flying when I saw that you were sitting here and I know how much you love our time together here" Stupid Harry Potter even had the audacity to send Draco his signature smirk. Which definitely made him look even more stupid than usual. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath not to throttle Stupid Harry Potter. 

"How do you always know when I'm here?" Draco looked suspiciously at Stupid Harry Potter.

"Um.. just a feeling?" Stupid Harry Potter said more as a question. Draco lifted his eyebrows.

"Are you saying you're so attuned to me that you get feelings about me whenever I'm not near?" Stupid Harry Potter blushed and stammered. "Don’t worry Potter, as I said before. I don’t care. you live your life with your little crush. Whatever you want." Draco leaned over to pat Potter on his hand, while Potter continued stutteringly denying any crushes on Draco. Draco had never felt so vindicated before.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit short, but enjoy nonetheless!

It was the last week before Christmas and Draco was sitting doing a dada assignment this time when Potter showed up as usual. This time however, Potter dumped all his things down on the table and just hammered his head down on the table and laid there making sounds of annoyance. Draco could relate to that feeling, not that he would ever be as undignified, but this whole essay on the Patronus charm was killing him. But Draco could not let Potter get this vindication, so he snarled at Potter: "Potter do please shut up. Some of us are trying to do our work here." 

"It’s just that Hermione and Ron are off snogging again and I'm so bored" 

"Oh, I thought you usually joined them for that sort of thing," Draco smirked when Potters head flew up ready to curse Draco out. He stopped when he saw Draco’s face.

"Oh, you're teasing." 

"Yes Potter, I'm sure they don’t mean to leave you by yourself all the time. Maybe you should talk to them? They probably haven't noticed that they do it this often." 

"I know, but it’s embarrassing like I don’t have any other friends, and I do understand that they want to have some time just the two of them."

"Potter, do you even have any other friends? You're spending all your time here with me?" Draco said softly to avoid Potter’s anger. 

“Hey! But I guess we’re friends now right?" Draco’s heart stopped. Were they friends? Had Potter just sneaked in on him without him even noticing? "Malfoy? Are you alright? You have this complexion on your face I haven't seen before. I think people call it a smile, but I have never seen you smile before so who knows," Potter grinned at him and Draco quickly scowled back at him.

"Fuck you, Potter," Draco tried maintaining his signature frown, but he felt his mouth quirk upwards at the thought that Harry Potter was his friend now. Just like he had always wanted.

“Maybe later, pretty boy, how about you let me copy your potions essay and we can talk about it afterwards,” Potter winked at him.

“Wha..?” Draco stuttered. “You absolute arse, write your own damn essay.” Draco threw a piece of crumpled paper at Potter. 

“But you’re so smart and good at potions,” Potter tried to blink innocently at Draco, and when Draco’s unimpressed face didn’t change, he continued: “Alright, how about you help me with potions and I help you with that dada essay, I know you have been struggling with the patronus charm. I can teach you how to cast one.”

Draco thought about it, it had been quite hard for him to learn it when every single of his happy memories had a dark tinge now with everybody he knew either dead, in prison or far away.

“Alright Potter that’s a deal.”

“Yes!” Potter punched the air with his fist like he was trying to punch away something above his head. It must be one of his weird muggle habits. Without noticing Draco’s confused looks, he began laying out his potions things on the table.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter ! hope you enjoy! this one was really fun to write:)

They had decided to meet up in an unused classroom to practise the patronus charm. It had seemed like a good idea at first, but now Draco was starting to have doubts about it as he stood outside the door and waited for Potter. What if Draco was so bad at it that Potter decided he wasn’t worth it and in general would stop hanging out with him? That would really suck, because unfortunately Potter was one of the only people to actually speak decently to him, and definitely the only one to actually seek out his company willingly. Looked like once again, Draco had become completely dependent on Potter’s good will. His father would have disowned him, if he hadn’t been going crazy in Azkaban at the moment. 

Apparently Draco’s father was not the only person with problems about former Deatheaters hanging out with boy-wonders. Three sixth-year Ravenclaws had just rounded the corner onto the hallway Draco was standing in. The Ravenclaws all raised their wands in the confident belief that no one would be able to hear Draco’s screams of pain as they swung spell after spell after spell at him until Draco was laying on the floor with his arms around his head and knees up to his chest. He barely noticed when someone lifted him and he felt like he was flying on a cloud made of warmth. 

\--- 

A voice woke Draco and at first he couldn’t understand where he was. Everything was so bright and white, but as his eyes slowly took in the surroundings he realised that it was the hospital wing. 

“Ron, I don’t need you to understand it or even like him, okay? I really just want you to accept that Draco and I are friends now, and that I’m going to need to stay here with him,” Draco startled a bit at his own name. It sounded like Potter and Weasley was fighting. It just didn’t make sense, and just trying to think about why Potter would choose him over Weasley made his head hurt terribly, so Draco just moaned softly instead. Immediately, Potter stopped talking and drew the curtain aside. His relieved face was all Draco could focus on even though he peripherally noticed Weasley’s red hair. 

“Draco,” Potter breathed in. “You’re awake.” 

“Potter, who gave you permission to call me by my first name,” truthfully Draco felt very warm and giddy from just hearing Potter say Draco. A small smile crept up on his face. Weasley snorted and Draco redirected his attention to Weasley and lifted a single eyebrow. 

“Harry, I really don’t understand what you see in him, but I will let you two alone. You really deserve each other,” Weasley gave him one last look that Draco couldn’t decipher and turned around and marched out the hospital wing. 

“Well, Potter, what did you do to get me in here this time?” Draco asked.

“Me?! I didn’t do anything! It was those awful Ravenclaws! They just attacked you in the hallway. And you were on the ground when I came and they were still cursing you. It was so.. so cowardly!” Potter exclaimed. Potter’s hands was twisting his black hair making it even more unruly than on average. 

“Calm down, Potter, and sit the fuck down,” Draco vaguely gestured at the chair next to his bed with a sore hand. “Potter, now is the time where you tell me what happened and how long I have to stay here.” 

“Um, I didn’t really understand what Madam Pomfrey was saying but it seems like they really did a number on you, Draco,” Potter said concerned.“I think it might be a while.”

“Potter, useless as always.” Draco thought that if he just ignored Potter saying his first name then it definitely didn’t happen. Or maybe he should say Potter’s first name back. Harry. It sounded kinda nice in his head. No, no, Potter was fine. 

“Draco, you really scared me. You were just lying there on the floor and not even fighting back. They would have killed you if I hadn’t arrived,” Harry - no Potter looked at him with genuine worry in his eyes. Well, it was nice to know that Harry - no Potter cared. 

“Potter, Potter, Potter. What could I have done? You know my parole states that I’m not allowed to use any spells that can be seen as aggressive, and a protego can only hold up for so long when it’s three against one.” The time where Draco would have thrown a fit at the smallest scrape was over and all that mattered now was that the other students wouldn’t think that Draco had become an even easier target than before. He had to get out of the hospital wing as quick as possible. 

“But it’s not fair that they can just attack you like that and get away with it, while you would be the one punished just for defending yourself. We shouldn’t be this prejudiced anymore, the war is over,” Harry - no Potter… Oh well, Harry grumbled with his eyebrows drawn together. “Yeah, yeah. I know what you’re gonna say. You were a Deatheater bla bla bla. It shouldn't matter. You clearly didn’t actually support Voldemort and anybody who had just paid attention to you for more than two seconds could easily have seen that.” Harry covered his face with his hands, and kept mumbling on about unfairness and the stupidity of others. 

“Well, Potter, you would know wouldn’t you since you basically have been stalking me since second year,” Draco said with a cheerful grin. 

“What! I have not, well maybe just a little bit in like sixth year, okay and maybe in second year when i thought you were the heir of Slytherin, but other than that not at all,” Harry raised his head and looked flustered around the room. 

“Sure, Potter, whatever you say…” Draco lifted his right eyebrow in mockery of Harry who was rapidly turning more and more red. Draco couldn’t help smiling a little. “Hey Potter, if you keep on stalking me at least like make it visible to other people so they will be scared of the big .. uh.. good? saviour coming for them if they hurt his favourite Slytherin.”

“Who said you were my favourite Slytherin? I think Andromeda might be… She’s actually very nice to me unlike other people in this very room.”

“But, but Potter how could you wound me like that. I’m already on the very brink of death and now you twist the knife even more so,” Draco said while dramatically turned his head away from Harry with his hand on his forehead pretending to be some victorian lady swooning. 

“Alright, you big loser. Draco Malfoy you are my very favourite Slytherin in the whole wide world,” He tried keeping a straight face but cracked and let his head fall down on the bed next to draco, his hair just tickling Draco’s exposed arm. Draco thought he could get used to this.


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost at the end now:) hope you enjoy!

Harry had been right… It did take a while before Madam Pomfrey deemed him fit to leave the hospital wing. She kept him longer than first anticipated because he had a relapse after waking up from a nightmare so bad he didn’t sleep for a full day. His head was full of what if’s. He was sure that people would wait at every corner to send him right back to his bed in the wing, but surprisingly people just ignored him. It was quite suspicious how he could now walk from class in a crowded hallway and his bag would be intact when he got to the next class. Draco did think Harry might’ve had something to do with it. Everytime Draco saw those three Ravenclaws, they would turn around and walk in the opposite direction of him. He once overheard them muttering about how he wasn’t worth it and Harry could stop staring daggers at them all the time. Draco also couldn’t help but notice on the first few day after he was released from the hospital wing that they seemed to be limping. Whatever Harry had done to them, Draco couldn’t help be grateful even though he probably should be learning to fight his own battles.

***

"Potter, whatever do you think you're doing," demanded Draco. He was once again in the library. However, this time Harry sat on the chair next to him instead of across. Okay, maybe there wasn’t really any other solutions because the library was filled to the brim what with Christmas exams coming up and maybe the only table draco could find was a tiny one up against a wall where there barely was room for him, nonetheless this did not deter the stupid prat who lived. He drew up a chair and sat down so close to draco that he could feel Harry’s arm brush against his own when Harry laid out his stuff and started writing. 

"What? Oh it's full and I really need your help on the potion test, coz I really dont know why I decided that it would be a good idea to take potions," Harry sent him his big puppy eyes and pouted. Draco was not at all affected by this and it was not at all the reason he agreed easily to help out Harry even though he was struggling with herbology. 

Helping Harry turned out to be the worst mistake of his life. Harry really did not know how to concentrate at all. Draco of course having noticed that Harry rarely sat still when he was on the other side of table. However, it was a straight up nightmare when he was sitting next to him. Harry kept changing his position and thus happened the accidental touching. This meant that Draco’s concentration got broken every single time as much as a single hair brushed him. He was acutely aware of every spot the two of them touched. Harry changed his position again, but this time he left his knee leaning against Draco’s leg. Draco tensed up but couldn’t bring himself to move away from Harry’s touch. Something was very wrong with Draco and it was most definitely Harry Potter’s fault. Oh, how the tables had turned. 

Harry laid a hand on Draco’s thigh to get Draco’s attention. Like Harry didn’t have his undivided attention and like Draco hadn’t been pretending to read in his herbology book the past hour. 

Draco could feel the heat of Harry’s hand burning through his clothes. He almost didn’t notice Harry asking him something: “Hmm, Draco, what would you say moonstone would do to this potion?” Harry leaned further towards him, if that even was possible. He wasn’t even looking at Draco, no he was still looking at his potions book, but had, what Draco presumed to be subconsciously, leaned closer. Their shoulders were so close to touching. 

“Uh, I, uh, I gotta go,” Draco ran out of the library leaving everything behind. He stopped and hid in an alcove covering his face with both hands. What was happening to him? Did Harry put some sort of weird spell on him? Maybe Harry was playing the long game and if he messed enough with Draco’s mind he eventually would be able to convince Draco to do something crazy for him. Well, as it was now Draco probably would do just about anything for Harry Potter.

Oh for Merlin’s sake. He told the small voice in his mind. He did absolutely not fancy Harry Potter!


	6. plus one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter   
> we are here at last my dudes

Harry hadn’t seen Draco in a while now. Not since he so abruptly ran from the library when they were studying there. Harry didn’t really know what had happened. It was all very confusing. Had he done something? He couldn’t really recall anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he should ask Hermione since she usually could point out things he himself had overseen.   
Hermione as usual was nowhere to be seen. And neither was Ron. What a surprise … Harry decided just to take a nap instead of looking around for them. The last time he had actively looked for them in one of these instances, it had been traumatizing for all three of them. So he would rather not.   
Harry laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. What had he done to make Draco run of like that? 

At some point during dinner he finally got the chance to talk to Ron and Hermione. He tried explaining as well as he could what had happened in the library, but it was hard when he didn’t even know himself.   
“Hmm, Harry so you say you asked him a question about potions and then he ran of?” Hermione looked contemplatively at him. “And you’re absolutely sure nothing else happened? You didn’t accidently say something bad about him or his parents or anything?”  
“No!” Harry protested. “I promise. We were sitting at that little table in the back of the library. You know the one where there really isn’t room for two people, so we were sitting a bit crammed in… maybe he got really annoyed that i kept moving around and accidentally hitting him with my arm and leg? No, he would just have told me to piss off then instead.” Harry trailed of unsure.   
“You say you were touching him a lot before he ran of?” Ron chimed in throwing a knowing look at Hermione. “Remember what I told you about when Malfoy was in the hospital wing. The looks.” 

Harry furrowed his brows at Ron: “But what’s that got to do with anything?” Hermione and Ron was having a silent conversation on the other side of the table. “I tapped his leg because he was really invested in his herbology book. Like he was just staring intently at the words.”  
“Harry,” Ron said cautiously like he was an easily frightened animal. “ you don’t think perhaps that Malfoy has a crush on you?”. When he opened his mouth to protest loudly. Hermione put a hand on Harry’s hand that was holding tightly on to his glass of pumpkin juice.  
“Harry, just think about how the two of you always have been circling each other and now that you’re finally allowed to actually be friendly, well it might be a lot for Malfoy. He probably haven’t really been allowed to feel these things and act on them. Especially, when it comes to you. I would guess that he’s probably very confused and scared right now.” Harry could do nothing but stare at Ron and Hermione.   
“You know he probably also feels like he owes you a lot and is scared that you’re just doing this to mess him about,” Ron lifted his hands to stop Harry’s outburst. “I’m not saying you would do that. Malfoy have just rarely made any sense if you ask me”   
“Really Harry you should maybe think about what you yourself want from Malfoy and then tell him that. It would help both of you a great deal,” Hermione gently patted his hand and gathered her books. Her and Ron left the table, while Harry couldn’t do anything but stare into his pumpkin juice. Did Draco like him? He tried to compare everything that had happened and Draco’s reactions to those of Cho and Ginny. But then again even those two had been very different from eachother. And Malfoy. Malfoy was a whole other case. Why couldn’t it be easy?

Did he even like Draco back?

It was all hurting his brain, maybe he should just find Draco and ask him what was wrong. It certainly was a lot easier than all that business with dancing around each other. Never had done anybody any good. 

As it turned out it was harder to find Draco than he had originally thought. The only times Draco wasn’t in the Slytherin dormitory was when Harry had quidditch. Was Draco avoiding him? He would ask Hermione to pass a message on to Draco if she saw him in Runes. 

A week after the ~incident~, and Harry decided to give up. If Draco didn’t want to see him well then he would very well not look for him anymore. He had even left the map up on his bed to stop the temptation. Instead he sat on the benches out on the quidditch pitch with a whole in his stomach that had gotten bigger for every failed attempt at reaching Draco Malfoy. He was so deep in his self-pity that he didn’t even notice another person joining him, until a warming charm was cast over the two of them. 

“Draco,” he breathed out as the heat soaked through his cloak. “You’re here.”

“Yeah, apparently, according to Weasley, I should man up and stop moping around,” Draco rolled his eyes. Though Harry could feel the nervous energy rolling of him in waves. “Sorry I haven’t really been around. I had a lot of stuff to think over.”

“That’s okay, I’m just happy you’re here,” he tried to smile, but he was afraid it came off a little strained. “Alright, anyway, I wanted to ask you why you ran out on me that other day in the library? Everything okay?” Harry nudged Draco with his shoulder and then left it there as support. Draco tensed up but then relaxed again. 

“I guess, just a lot to think through, had some revelations that I didn’t really know what to do about.” 

“If I can do anything let me know,” Harry turned his head and kissed Draco’s cheek and then stood up. “I’m getting hungry do you wanna go see if the kitchen has anything good?”  
Draco just sat there like a statue staring out into the air.

“Draco?” Harry waved his hand in front of his face. This finally seemed to break Draco out of his daze. “You alright there, mate?”

Draco turned his face towards Harry and with an incredulous look he said: “Why did you do that?”

“Because I wanted to. Did you not want me to? I can stop if it was upsetting? Oh, no, did I read this all wrong. But Hermione said you liked me back. And she is never wrong,” Harry started falling over his own words. 

A growing smile on Draco’s face stopped him and he couldn’t help answering with a grin when Draco said: “No no I liked it a great deal can you do it again?”

Harry took Draco’s face between both of his hands and kissed him square on the mouth. Draco hands found Harry’s hair as he dragged Harry back down to the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everybody for reading and any kudos and comments are much apreciated as this is one of my first fics ever and my first drarry fic... hopefully it went alright?!


End file.
